Chapter 610 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Ok guys, me and Yountoruu are here to save you from going homocidle from the lack of OP. Rate our predictions from 1-10 so we'll keep dis up. OK LETS GET THIS STARTED!!! Chapter 610:Old and New "Friends" PG 1 *Sanji:*laying down still bleeding* *Luffy:hang in there Sanji, without you there wont be anyone to feed me. *Chopper:you're thinking of food at a time like this?! *Luffy:the more worked up I get the hungrier i get. SANJI!! *Keimi:dont worry Luffy-chin, we'll definatelly fine someone to give Sanji-chin some blood. PG 2 *Usopp:*looking around*all these people are hiding as we pass by. Must be because of that thing you were talking about. *Keimi:yeah, something down here really has them sca-*interupted by the huge fish they're riding getting shot by a cannon*AAHH!! *Everyone:*fall to the ground* PG 3 *Luffy:*gets up*who did that? *???:*a very large man with a pot belly walks on the scene*I did, "Strawhat" Luffy. Yahohoho! *Usopp/Chopper:AAHH!!! THAT GUY'S HUGE!!! *Ripper:You can call me Ripper if you like. I prefer those I kill die with at least knowing who to say killed them in the afterlife. *Luffy: I dont care who you are, my friend is bleeding to death right now so I dont have time for you. *Ripper:well thats to dang bad! *takes a sword the same size as his body of his back*I'm still gonna kill you! *Luffy:*glares* PG 4 *Ripper:*slashes down* *???:*a man carrying a nodachi appears infront of Luffy and blocks the giant blade with one arm* *Luffy:wait your... *Ripper:*struggling*dammit, not you again....Trafalgar Law *Law:*grins*I'm kinda hurt Mr.Ripper...you going around picking up other opponents. PG 5 *Ripper:*raises his sword back up and swings it down*Shut it!!! *Law/Luffy:*jump out of the way* *Law:Mr.Strawhat, your friend down there doesnt look so good. *Luffy:I know, thats why I need someone to give him some blood before he dies. *Ripper:*aims cannon at them*Damn Pirates!! *Luffy/Law:*glare* *Usopp:*fires a pop green from his Kabuto*'Green Star':... PG 6 *Ripper:*is hit in the side of his head by 3 eploding plants*ah!! *Usopp:Triple Exloding Cucmber( this is what it looks like. http://www.realseeds.co.uk/cucumbers.html ) *Ripper:*falls to the ground and is knocked out* PG 7 *Luffy:nice one Usopp!! *Chopper:Amazing!! *Law:*walks up to Keimi*are you with them? *Keimi:y-yes. *Law:alright then. Room*a huge dome covers everything in a 20-mile radius* *Luffy:*looks up*hey I remember this. *Law:*grins*Shambles *Pirates:*vanish and furniture take their places* PG 8 *Sanji:*awakens and sees Keimi standing over him* *Keimi:Sanji-chin's awake everybody! *Luffy/Usopp:Alright!!! *Sanji:Keimi-chan, was it one of the mermaids who gave me blood? *Keimi:no. Bepo-chin here had the perfect blood type for the transfusion. *Bepo:*nods* PG 9 *Sanji:HUH?! YOU GUYS GAVE ME BLOOD FROM THAT BEAR?! *Usopp:DONT BLAME US MISTER SUPER RARE BLOOD TYPE! *Sanji:WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! *Usopp:I MEAN WE SAVED YOUR PERVERTED LIFE IDIOT! *Luffy:shishishi! now everythings right again. PG 10 *Chopper:there is so much medical supplies here. Its amazing. *Law:so your Mr.Strawhats doctor? Why does everyone call you a pet? *Chopper:*depressed face*its a long story. *Jean Beart:*eating a huge slab of meat* you shouldnt worry so much about what the world thinks of you. As long as your a free man it doesnt matter what position you hold. PG 11 *Usopp:not that im not grateful,but how come you helped us out? *Law:no reason, just felt like it. *Usopp:jesus, you're blunt. *Law:so Mr.Strawhat, where's the rest of your crew? *Luffy:*grins*oh we got separated again. *Law:*confused*again? PG 12 *Law:*sits back and rests*well I hope for your sake they didn't get lost. Its really easy to lose your way here without a guide,but I'm sure everyone of your crew has a good sense of direction. *Luffy/Chopper/Usopp:*worried faces*uh well.... PG 13 *Zoro:*walking around a ghost town*Man, I cant beleive everyone got lost. Now I gotta try and find them. *???:*a Tigershark Fishman looks down at him from atop a rooftop*Hey, Human! *Zoro:*turns around and sees him*hm? You talking to me? *???:You see another filthy human around here? You look lost. Need directions? *Zoro:naw, Im good and I never get lost. *???:*grins*either your a liar or your in denial, "Pirate Hunter" Zoro. PG 14 *Zoro:*glares* *???:What? You thought I wouldn't know who you were. You and that crew of yours are too infamous not to know. *Zoro:yeah so, you wanna turn me in or something? *Sebastian: "Turn you in"? You think the awsome "Sea Monster" Sebastian is a lowly bounty collector? Kahahaha!!! *Zoro: "Sea Monster"? PG 15 *Sebastian:*appears behind Zoro with his back turned*dont think about it. Its just a nickname everyone gives me on this island. *Sebastian:*looks at him with a grin*since you dont want directions, *places a sword on his shoulder*how about we fool around a bit? *Zoro:*looks at him with a grin as he grabs for a sword*why not? *Zoro/Sebastian:*leap at each other* PG 16 *Nami:*walking with Robin*All that hard work getting to Fishman Island and we separated. AGAIN! *Robin:It almost seems like bad luck if we all stay together after coming to a new place. *Nami:*sighs*I guess *Fukaboshi:*appears infront of them*excuse me, but are you two "Devil Child" Nico Robin and "Cat Burgerlar" Nami? *Robin:perhaps. why do you ask? *Fukaboshi:Jinbei has asked me to give your captain a message from him, but he misunderstood and ran away. *Nami:yeah, that sounds like him. PG 17 *Fukaboshi:would you like to come back to the palace? We can send word that you are there and your captain is sure to come. *Nami:*money eyes*an invitation to a palace? of course we'll go. *Robin:*giggles*some things never change. PG 18 *Caribou:*sitting on a rock surrounded by multiple dead mermaids*Just great, Im finally at Fishman Island but those Strawhats are too scattered to do anything. Oh well, maybe I can take down this Hody Jones fellow. *Hody Jones:*towers over him*Is that so human filth. *Caribou:*turns around with sweat raining down his face*cr-cr-cr-craaaap!!! END Category:Prediction